Valves are devices that can regulate, control, and direct flow of fluids, such as liquids and gases. In general, valves can operate by opening, closing, and/or partially obstructing passageways leading into and out of the valve. However, the performance of valves can become degraded over time, exhibiting slow reaction time and/or failure to close passageways completely when needed.